The Final Confession
by Kurankira
Summary: Not seeing each other for 8 years, will their feelings be the same or must they go their separate ways? I fail at summaries...


**Haha I hope everyone would like it ^^**

* * *

**The Final Confession**

Promises are meant to be broken. Kahoko Hino knew that but still believed in him.

He promised her that he'll never leave her yet he went abroad and never contacted her. Kahoko looked miserable at times whenever she remembers her boyfriend. She may look tough on the outside but loneness and sadness are slowly eating her. She had received a letter, a few days ago, saying that he'll be coming back home to see her and there Kahoko was happy.

It was the day before Len Tsukimori's arrival and Kahoko decided to look good in front of Len when they meet at the airport. She went shopping that day and looked for clothes that she thought might make Len happy. She saw a pink dress with ribbons, a daring dress, a simple white dress and a lot more other dresses. She didn't consider wearing pants for tomorrow's meeting and went on with the dress-hunting.

She settled on a simple, light blue dress that was knee length and sleeveless. There was a white ribbon attached to its waist and on its shoulder which Kahoko thought was cute.

She went to an accessory store and bought a white headband for her red hair and a simple, golden bracelet.

"You seem to be enjoying shopping," someone said from behind her. She saw Ryoutarou Tsuchiura smiling at her. "Mind if I know the reason why you're trying to look good?" Ryoutarou asked.

"Len would be arriving tomorrow," Kahoko said. Ryoutarou frowned. "I'm going to meet him at the airport and I wanted him to see me at my best".

Ryoutarou scratched the back of his neck and looked away from Kahoko. "Something wrong?" Kahoko asked Ryoutarou's uneasiness.

"Nothing" Ryoutarou defended himself. "I just thought that you seemed so consumed in shopping".

Kahoko nodded and offered Ryoutarou to eat with her. They went to a café and ordered one slice of strawberry cake, a slice of mocha cake and two hot chocolate drinks. They sat on a table near the window. They talked about Seiso Academy and their co-participants in the competition. After a while of talking, Ryoutarou became serious. "Are you still waiting for Tsukimori?" Ryoutarou asked Kahoko.

Kahoko nodded as a reply. "I am".

"It's been eight years and he still hasn't contacted you."

"It's fine. Len did send me a letter saying he'll come here tomorrow. I'm fine with that,"

"Aren't you mad at him?" Ryoutarou asked. He clenched his fists.

Kahoko stared at Routarou for a while then answered, "Madly in love with him".

"Kahoko," Ryoutarou said, warning her not to joke around.

"I'm not angry at him," Kahoko said. "Sometimes I would but I understand he's busy".

"He's not," Ryoutarou said. "You haven't seen the… never mind".

Kahoko made a questioning look. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"It's not 'nothing'" Kahoko demanded.

"Kahoko Hino, it really is nothing," Ryoutarou said.

"It doesn't look like nothing when you act like that," Kahoko pouted.

Ryoutarou became silent for a while. He avoided looking at Kahoko.

"I have a friend," Ryoutarou started. "He had been rumored to be two timing a girl… and… now he's marrying the second girl…"

Kahoko nodded. "I pity the first girl." Kahoko said, making a sad expression.

Kahoko saw Ryoutarou took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Well… that's it," Ryoutarou said, smiling halfheartedly.

Kahoko became silent and took her attention outside the café. Just across the street was a gown shop. She noticed the white gown displayed and imagined herself wearing it. She imagined Len, wearing a black tuxedo, waiting for her beside the priest, smiling. She slowly walked on the aisle, closing the gap between her and Len, ready to exchange vows.

Her daydreaming ended as soon as she saw a familiar blue headed guy. She smiled at first but then her mouth twisted into a frown. She saw the man with another woman clinging onto him. They looked so close, closer than she was to the man. They looked exactly like a couple. Her heart beat accelerated and it even felt like something was crushing it, wanting it to break. Tears dared to flow out of her eyes but she didn't shed a tear.

Kahoko watched the blonde foreigner and Len enter the shop she was staring at a while earlier. Kahoko stood up and ran towards the store, trying to look for an explanation to what she was seeing.

Oblivious to Ryoutarou, he got surprised at Kahoko's actions and went after her. He entered the store across the street and found Kahoko hiding behind a track of gowns.

"Ka–" Ryoutarou opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What do you think, Len?" a voice of a woman asked.

"I don't like it," Len answered. "I don't want that in the wedding".

Ryoutarou diverted his gaze to the familiar voice he heard. It has been eight years since he last heard that voice. He wouldn't be able to forget the voice of the man he loathed since he first met him.

Ryoutarou saw Len picking up gowns from the track of gowns, deep in thought. Len gave a gown to the foreigner he's with and pushed the woman back inside the dressing room.

"This wedding would be so cool. Especially the groom is a handsome, talented violinist." Ryoutarou heard and remembered the news he saw a few weeks ago.

_Len Tsukimori, a renowned violinist, is getting married with the famous pianist, Annabeth Cavendish._

Ryoutarou looked at Kahoko and saw her biting her lips. A tear ran down her cheek.

He clenched his fists and teeth. Anger started to grow inside of him but before he can confront the reason of his anger, the girl he loved confronted the man first.

Kahoko confronted her boyfriend, hands shaking, more tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"I thought you would be arriving tomorrow," Kahoko said, forcing a smile on her face.

Len, shocked, wasn't able to react. He stood in front of Kahoko silently. His shock was evident on his face.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kahoko asked. She wished that he would give a reasonable answer. An answer that would lessen the pain she was experiencing.

Len hesitated but answered, "I'm getting married".

Kahoko felt something hard hit her. The pain she was experiencing increased to the point she started crying out loud. Her entire frame shook as she cried. "I waited for you… for eight years I waited… and this is what I get?"

The foreigner Len was with came out from the dressing room, wearing a wedding gown, curious to what was happening. "Len, what's wrong?" she asked.

Seeing the woman Len would be marrying, Kahoko felt like bursting her anger out on the woman. She wished that the couple would feel her pain. Knowing what's best, Kahoko took a step back and despite her appearance, forced a smile on her face. "C-congratulations… I wish you two a happy wedding." Kahoko said and hurriedly left, leaving the things she bought.

Kahoko ran as fast as she could. She looked back, hoping to see if a figure of a blue haired man went after her, but there was none. Feeling a mixture of anger, sadness and loneliness, she ran without caring for the people around her or her surroundings, nearly getting herself killed by a car.

Back at the gown store, Ryoutarou glared at Len. He grabbed Len's shirt, preparing himself to punch Len.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you even see the pain she already felt?" Ryoutarou asked Len.

"So you still love her," Len said, recovering from his shock.

Ryoutarou threw a punch at Len but Len dodged it by leaning away. He didn't care about the people watching him. He didn't care about the workers inside the shop. He didn't care about the soon-to-be-wife of the violinist. All he wanted was to induce pain and make Len suffer. He watched Kahoko wait for this guy to come back and he comes back with another woman. He came back to cause more pain to the girl he loves. He came back only to release the girl he had been hoping to have since eight years ago. He should be happy about it but seeing Kahoko's pained expression, it only made him angry.

"So?" Ryoutarou said. "I love her. I'm happy that you're releasing her after eight years. After eight years of her waiting for you, she's finally free, free from the burden of waiting for you". Ryoutarou smiled.

"Releasing," Len repeated.

"Yeah," Ryoutarou prepared again for another punch. "If I were you, I would have cherished her since the day she accepted to be my girlfriend. I would give her attention and love. I would stay by her side till the end". Ryoutarou punched Len making Len stumble backwards.

Len rubbed his aching cheek and glared at Ryoutarou.

In the park, Kahoko sat at one of the bench, crouching herself to a ball. She let herself cry there, ignoring everything that's happening around her. She didn't care if an asteroid hit her or a murderer kills her, she wanted to die. All those years of waiting, believing and hoping were wasted. If only she knew that this would happen she would have moved on since the day Len had left.

She should have noticed how much time he was gone and just moved on. She should have questioned his long disappearance and clarify everything with him. She should have not hoped for a future with him. She was stupid for waiting,

"What was I thinking? I'm so stupid," Kahoko said to herself and cried more.

"Please don't cry," Kahoko heard someone say and hugged her from behind. "You're not stupid".

Kahoko went still for a moment and then tears started to roll down continuously from her eyes again. "How am I supposed to stop crying?" Kahoko asked, holding the arm around her neck. "I waited but nothing happened… how am I supposed to react with that? Everything was a waste… I'm so stupid".

"He was wrong…"

The two became silent for a while.

"You're also wrong, Kahoko," Len rested his aching cheek on Kahoko's head. "Your waiting was not a waste. You're not stupid. I'm the stupid one. I should have stayed by your side since then. I cherished you. You're the only one I think of even though we're countries apart. You're the only woman I see in my dreams. You're the only one I ever loved and will always love. That will never change no matter how many years, decades, centuries pass".

Len pulled away from Kahoko even though Kahoko didn't want him to. He walked around the bench and faced Kahoko. He kneeled in front of her and held her hands. "Forgive me for my selfishness. I wanted to become a great violinist but because of that I wasn't able to give you attention. If you thought eight years of being apart from you is easy for me, you're wrong. You're not the only one in pain, Kahoko. I was scared of contacting you. I'm afraid to hear you telling me that we go our separate ways. That's why I never contacted you. Not hearing anything from you was already an everyday torture to me. I can't even describe the pain I feel just because I couldn't see you personally..."

Len stopped only to sort his mind. He wanted to say more but the woman in front of him didn't react. He became all nervous and uneasiness started to fill him.

Kahoko stared at Len. She didn't know how to respond to Len's words. She wasn't sure whether to trust the guy and hope for something or not. The man, after all, is getting married.

"You're getting married," Kahoko said, looking away from him. "If what you said were true… if you really love me, why would you go out marrying somebody without even cutting ties with me? Do you think I would be fine with it?" Kahoko asked, anger started to grow inside of her. "Do you think I enjoyed waiting for you? Do you think that what you just said would comfort me? Do you think I believe you?"

Len shook his head. "No. I–"

Kahoko shoved Len's hands away from her. "Do you think I still love you?" Kahoko asked in a low voice, looking at Len straight to the eyes.

Len kept his hands on his lap and clenched them into fists. He wished to never hear these words from her mouth especially now. He knew that she'll be angry but still he didn't want her saying she doesn't love him anymore. He felt like his heart was stabbed after hearing her say that but instead of pain, he felt anger.

"You wouldn't wait for me if you don't love me," Len said confidently. Len stood up and pushed Kahoko making her trapped between him and the bench. "Do you even know who I'm going to marry?"

Kahoko tried pushing Len away from her but Len didn't let her. "She must be a cold hearted, conceited, and a forceful woman. Like you!" Kahoko answered angrily, doing her best in showing how much she hates him.

Len's anger suddenly subsided. He raised a brow and said, "You're not like that".

"Yeah, right, you two will–" Kahoko paused. "Wait, what?" Kahoko asked. She stared at Len with a questioning look.

"Why do you think I was saying those for?" Len asked.

Len stood straight and took something out of his pocket. Len took a deep breath and said, "This would be my final confession for today". He went back on his knees, took Kahoko's hand and opened the small, red box he took from his pocket. "Kahoko Hino, please be my wife. I know I made you wait and pained you but still, please agree to be one with me," Len said as best as he could. He may look confident on the outside but on the inside, it's the polar opposite.

"No." Kahoko answered fast.

Len froze. He thought that Kahoko's anger already disappeared after he clarified things with her, after telling her that he'll be marrying her but her answer was like a big rock that fell on him.

Half of his brain was saying, "Don't give up!" and the other half, "Tsuchiura". The latter made him want revenge big time. Revenge for the punch he received, though it helped him realize something, and revenge, if ever he was the reason for his girl to say no, for stealing her heart. He would accept Kahoko picking another guy since he was gone for so long, but he won't accept it if it was Ryoutarou. Anyone but him!

Kahoko crossed her arms and said, "I'm actually dating Ryoutarou". Kahoko watched Len's reaction. She saw Len's brow twitched in irritation. She noticed Len's grip on the small box tightened. She also noticed, which she finds cute, Len's pouting face.

"Tsuchiura die." Len cursed.

Kahoko heard Len and laughed. She hugged Len tightly and said, "I was joking! We were only eating cakes".

Kahoko couldn't hide her happiness anymore. Her face wore a big smile and her day brightened up all of a sudden. Her heart thumped with excitement. She missed hugging his figure. She missed his scent, the feeling of his hair on her hands, the warmness of his body… she missed all of him.

"I was serious you know," Len said and hugged her back. "That was a terrible joke".

"I'll accept your proposal if the wedding would be held today," Kahoko said, pulling back only to see Len's face.

Len smiled after seeing Kahoko's smiling face. He missed seeing her smile. He was hoping to see her again with a smile but unfortunately she was crying when he met her earlier.

"Can we move it tomorrow? It's too sudden," Len said.

Kahoko laughed. "I won't accept it then." Kahoko said.

Len frowned. "I'll have to cancel everything tomorrow then," Len said.

Kahoko tilted her head to her side. "Cancel?"

"Yeah. I have to tell my parents that the wedding isn't happening, cancel the reservation for the hotel, cancel the place where our honeymoon will be spent, cancel the reservation for the church, tell the visitors to–"

Kahoko covered Len's mouth with her hands. "You were dead serious about tomorrow?" Kahoko asked shocked. She didn't know what to do.

Len nodded. "It was supposed to be a surprise, a shocking surprise, but we met today," Len said. "Everything's done. All we need is the bride".

"What if we met tomorrow and I answered no?" Kahoko asked.

"I'll force you no matter what".

"How?"

"Drag you to the church. Besides, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't reject me," Len said with a smug expression.

"How about the woman earlier?".

"Annabeth? She's my cousin".

"Eh?".

"Ask her, she'll answer the same," Len said, chuckling, finding Kahoko's reaction amusing. "You two have the same body so I decided to have her fit your wedding dress," Len explained then whispered, "I was also planning on putting a red wig on her head".

Kahoko remained silent, still trying to process everything in her head.

Len knew that Kahoko was still confused with everything he's done. He took Kahoko in his arms and smiled. "I might be gone for a long time but I'll always come back to you, just like a magnet," Len said, resting his head on Kahoko's shoulder. "I love you, Kahoko".

Kahoko wrapped her arms around Len's waist. "I love you, Len," Kahoko replied.

-  
"So you love my cousin's girlfriend," Annabeth said teasingly, elbowing the green haired guy beside her.

"Cousin?" Ryoutarou asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah… I find the media funny. They give false information. They thought that cousin Len was marrying me!" Annabeth laughed. "How can I marry my own cousin who only thinks about one girl and wouldn't waver?"

So they were cousins, Ryoutarou thought, cheeks heating up.

**~Wedding Day~**

Kahoko and Len's wedding was one amazing wedding. The church was full of visitors. Kahoko and Len's family, friends, relatives, classmates, admirers and so on are all there. There were even musicians to play the wedding march.

Kahoko wore the gown she chose with Len the day before their wedding. The gown was light blue that was close to white. Kahoko had light makeup on and her hair was curled.

While walking on the aisle with her father, Kahoko noticed something around her. She ended up smiling. She closed the gap between her and Len, who was beside the priest wearing a white tuxedo.

"I'll leave her to you, son," Kahoko's father said as he hands Kahoko's hand to Len's.

Len nodded while saying, "Yes, I'll take very good care of her".

"You look beautiful," Len commented Kahoko with a smile and took a glance at his family. He saw Hamai Misa crying in joy, which made him grin. He also made a quick glance at Kahoko's family who were happy for Kahoko. Kahoko's mother was also crying.

"You look like a prince yourself," Kahoko commented and ended up chuckling after noticing her mother and mother-in-law. "They'll get along very well," she said.

Both confronted the priest and the mass started…

After a while… "Len Tsukimori, do you take Kahoko Hino in sickness and in health, to love, to honor and to serve, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Len.

Len answered, "Yes, I do".

"Kahoko Hino, do you take Len Tsukimori in sickness and in health, to love, to honor and to serve, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked Kahoko.

Kahoko nodded and said, "Yes, I do".

"Now, for the exchanging of rings," the priest said and the rings were presented to both Kahoko and Len.

"Feathers?" Kahoko asked, remembering the church having a mixture of white flowers and feathers, while she watched Len took her ring.

Len slipped Kahoko's wedding ring on Kahoko's ring finger. "To me you're light, soft, warm and you give me this ticklish feeling like a feather," Len whispered to Kahoko.

Kahoko's face slowly turned the same hue as her hair. Kahoko took Len's ring. "To me you're like my favorite cake," Kahoko said as she slips Len's ring to his ring finger. Kahoko saw Len's brow rise. "You're soft, sweet and leaves an after taste that would never disappear in my heart," Kahoko said with a smile.

Before the priest could say, "You may kiss the bride", Kahoko wrapped her arms around Len's neck and kissed him. Len was surprised at first but then returned the kiss to Kahoko.

"Oh my… the bride is quite daring," Hamai said as she wraps her arms around her husband's arm.

Mr. Tsukimori smiled. "They make a prefect pair," he said.

* * *

******My writing style changed here o.O**

******Haha... kinda dramatic, huh? LOL I hope its fine. I'm not quite good at writing drama. I end up making it comedy when I attempt to make dramas. Haha and it's been a while since I last made a one shot fic. I kinda feel I'm new to it O_O**

******Thanks for reading! **

******Please leave a review~ Anonymous reviews are also accepted ^_^**


End file.
